Offre d'emploi
by Krikr
Summary: Basé sur un headcanpn: L'homme Trouble a voulu (et essayé) de recruter Ashley au sein de l'équipe de Shepard. Rayed T pour crise de rage et insulte (moyennement violente) vers la fin)


**salut à tous ! Voilà une autre idée que j'ai en tête depuis un moment.**

**Basé sur un headcanon: masseffectheadcanons . /post /16396399483 /the-illusive- man-tried-to-re cruit-ashl ey-into (enlevez les espaces)**

**Comme d'habitude j'ai essayé de laisser le genre/background/alignement de Shepard le plus flou possible mais je l'ai imaginé avec mon shepard (paragon, visage homme par défaut et à romancé Ashley dans ME1)**

**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude; rien à moi, tout ça tout ça...**

* * *

_De: Expéditeur incoonu  
à: Ashley Williams  
__Le:24/7/2185  
Sujet: Commandant Shepard_

_Mademoiselle Williams,_

_Je suis au courant pour les Moissonneurs et souhaite vous offrir un travail visant à mettre fin à la menace qu'ils représentent pour la galaxie. Qu'en dites-vous ?_

* * *

_De: Ashley Williams  
à: Inconnu  
Le: 24/7/2185  
Sujet:Re/Commandant Shepard_

_Je ne suis pas une mercenaire et j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez eu mon adresse mail. Et qui est-ce que vous êtes._

* * *

_De:Inconnu  
à: Ashley Williams  
Le:25/7/2185  
Sujet:Re:Re:Commandant Shepard_

_Mon nom est Miranda Lawson et je travaille pour une organisation qui a le bien de l'humanité à cœur. Vos exploits d'il y a deux ans nous ont impressionnés et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de votre niveau._

* * *

_De: Ashley Williams  
à:Miranda Lawson  
Le:26/7/2185  
Sujet: Shepard_

_Je suis un soldat de l'Alliance, pas une mercenaire. Cela étant je doit admettre être soulagée de savoir que certaines personnes croient ce que racontait le Commandant._

* * *

_De:Miranda Lawson  
à: Ashley Williams  
Le:27/7/2185  
Sujet: Travail_

_Justement._

_Avez-vous vue beaucoup de personnes croire ce que le Commandant racontait ? Mon organisation croie en l'existence des Moissonneurs et nous sommes prêts à tout pour empêcher leur retour.  
_

* * *

_De: Ashley Williams  
à: Miranda Lawson  
Le:28/7/2185  
Sujet: Re:Travail_

_Je suis soulagée de voir que certains croient à ce que le commandant racontait. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?_

* * *

_De: Miranda Lawson  
à: Ashley Williams  
Le:29/7/2185  
Sujet:Re:Re:Travail  
_

_Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui a vu ce que vous avez vue et qui a vos compétences. Nous prévoyons d'enquêter sur les colonies humaines désertées et nous pensons que les Moissonneurs y sont pour quelque chose, si ce n'est pas eux, un de leurs agents, et nous avons besoin de gens les ayants affrontés auparavant._

* * *

_De: Ashley Willias  
à: Miranda Lawson  
Le:29/7/2185  
Sujet:Re:Re:Re:Travail_

_Pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à d'autres soldats ? Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir vu Sovereign-des milliers (voir millions) de soldats l'ont vus lors de l'attaque de la Citadelle- ni la seule à croire ce que disait le Commandant. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas essayer d'embaucher Vakarian,T'Soni ou Zorah ?_

* * *

_De: Miranda Lawson  
à: Ashley Williams  
Le:29/7/2185  
Sujet:Re:Re:Re:Re:Travail_

_Mon organisation préfère éviter de traiter avec des aliens quand elle le peut. Cela ne sert à rien de vous dévaluer, vous êtes extrêmement compétente et nous voulons vous recruter vous._

* * *

_De: Ashley Williams  
à: Miranda Lawson  
Le:30/7/2185  
Sujet Re:...Travail_

_J'avoue que vous commencez à m'intéresser. Votre organisation est-elle illégale ? Quel est son nom ?_

* * *

_De:Miranda Lawson  
à: Ashley Williams  
Le:30/7/2185  
Sujet:Re:...Travail_

_Je vous prie de lire tout le contenu de mon message avant de le supprimer._

_Je travaille pour Cerberus._

_Je sais parfaitement que vos précédentes rencontres avec mon organisation ne plaident pas en notre faveur mais je peux vous garantir que, dans les différentes cellules que vous avez nettoyée lors de vos voyages avec le Commandant il y a deux ans, les choses étaient soient allées trop loin soient il s'agissait d'équipes ayant décidé de couper les ponts avec le corps principal de Cerberus. Exceptée celle que où le Commandant a empêcher le caporal Toombs d'accomplir sa vengeance: son histoire était vraie. A notre décharge, lorsque nos scientifiques l'ont trouvé, ils pensaient qu'il ne survivrait pas où qu'il aurait perdu la raison. Nous nous sommes donc dit que, perdu pour perdu, le caporal Toobs pourrait toujours être utile à l'humanité._

_Inutile de dire que cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu._

_Je dois également vous dire que, si vous acceptiez de travailler pour nous et mettiez de côté votre rancœur (justifiée dans certains cas) contre nous, vous feriez plus de biien à l'humanité (à la galaxie toute entière même) qu'en restant au sein de l'Alliance qui refuse de prendre les avertissements du Commandant au sérieux._

_Cerberus serait même en mesure de faire réhabiliter votre famille._

* * *

_De: Ashley Williams  
à: Miranda Lawson  
Le:31/7/2185  
Sujet: Cerberus_

_Et comment travailler pour vous ferait-il autre chose que déshonorer ma famille encore plus ?_

* * *

_De: miranda Lawson  
à: Ashley Williams  
Le:1/8/2185  
Sujet: Re:Cerberus_

_Le chef de Cerberus, l'Homme Trouble) a servi aux côtés du général Williams lors de la bataille de Shaxi. Son témoignage, ajouté à son influence, serait en mesure de réhabiliter votre famille à jamais._

* * *

_De:Ashley Williams  
à: Miranda Lawson  
Le:2/8/2185  
Sujet: Re:Re:Cerberus_

_J'admets entre très tentée. Sous les ordres de qui je servirais ?_

* * *

_De:Miranda Lawson  
à: Ashley Williams  
Le:2/8/2185  
Sujet:Re:Re:Re:Cerberus_

_Quelqu'un en qui vous pouvez avoir toute confiance. Il ne fait pas partie de l'organisation. Ses avertissements ne sont pas écoutés et nous pensons qu'il a besoin de toute l'aide possible._

* * *

_De: Ashley Williams  
à:Miranda Lawson  
Le:3/8/2185  
Sujet: Chef d'opérations_

_Le Commandant Shepard._

_Nous avons récupéré son corps et l'avons ressuscité pour poursuivre son combat contre Les Moissonneurs._

* * *

_De:Ashley Williams  
à: Miranda Lawson  
Le:3/8/2185  
Sujet: allez vous faire foutre_

_COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS RAMENER CA COMME CA ? _

_C'est une blague hein ? Vous aviez que ca a foutre de vous moquer de moi ?!_

_Rien que la réhabilitation de ma famille semblait impossible mais là vous me prenez carrément pour une conne !_

_Ainsi, vous et votre patron, je vous invite à aller trouver un beau soleil et à vous jeter dedans._

* * *

_De: Miranda Lawson  
à Ashley Williams  
Le:5/8/2185  
Sujet: calmez-vous_

_J'étais parfaitement sérieuse. _

_Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai offensée, ce n'étais pas mon intention et je ne faisais que raconter la vérité, aussi choquante soit-elle._

* * *

_De: Miranda Lawson  
à: Ashley Williams  
Le:7/8/2185  
Sujet: Travail_

_Je suppose que vous avez pu reprendre vos esprits à présent._

_Qu'en est-il de notre offre ?_

* * *

_De: Miranda Lawson  
à: Ashley Williams  
Le:10/8/2185  
Sujet: Travail_

_Je vais assumer que c'est un non._

* * *

_De: ashley Williams  
à: Miranda Lawson  
Le: 14/11/2185  
:Sujet Votre offre_

_Après les événements étant survenus sur Horizon, je me demandais._

_Votre offre tient-elle toujours ?_

**Note de l'Auteur: Fini!**

**J'ai laissé la fin imprécise volontairement afin que vous imaginiez ce que vous voulez.**

**je sais que c'est court mais, bien que j'ai l'envie urgente d'écrire sur ce headcanon, je n'ai pas trop vu comment en faire quelque chose de long.**

**De plus, désolé di les adresse mails ne sont pas affichées mais ff . net n'accepte pas les mots contenants des " " et si j'essais de les remplacer par des points, les mots disparaissent mais les points restent.**

**Toute critique est accueillie avec joie :-)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !**


End file.
